


Visions of the Truth

by gothicsiya



Series: Wisps of Magic and Lust [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Incubi, M/M, Magic, Memory Wipe, Sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicsiya/pseuds/gothicsiya
Summary: After a heated confrontation with an incubi, Amethyst is caught with his true nature out which leads him to take some drastic measures to keep his dear one at his side.
Relationships: father Figure - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Series: Wisps of Magic and Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846024





	Visions of the Truth

Pale lavender hair moved around his chin as he knelt on the wooden flooring breathing hard, dark circles round his pear seemed worse than ever. Those eyes however were wider than normal more crazed looking, thanks to what they'd just been doing.

His gaze was settled upon a figure on the floor before him, a twisted smile spreading across his lips one that seemed entirely too joyful. He reached his arm out touching the bloodied males neck feeling for their pulse, it was still there right now but so slow he knew the ginger headed male was on the verge of death and that elated him.

Finger poised to feel the moment of his last breath he leaned his lips close to the pointed ear, “You won't be able to help or save him... Trixya is mine and he always will be, sweet incubi that you... Were”, he chuckled feeling the life finally leave him and rose to his feet looking at the blood that was covering his arms. He looked round though when he heard a gasp knowing instantly who it was, aware that it only meant bad news for him.

Those pale blue eyes grew wide at what he witnessed, this person standing before him wasn't someone he knew... This wasn't who he trusted most in the world, it looked like a monster was standing before him maybe the devil himself truly he couldn't tell at the moment and that scared him more than anything.

“Ame?” he spoke voice trembling.

Green eyes looked to the tanned male and his messy brown hair, he reached up wiping at his face blood smearing over it. Arms still covered in the thick red substance, it was just pure crimson up to his elbows and he simply looked elated about the fact nothing saying what he'd just done disturbed him.

“You seem scared my dear one, I'm still me I promise... I couldn't let that disgusting creature near you, he'd taint your purity and I won't allow that”, he took a step forward then watching the other back away. “Please Trixya don't be scared of me, I had to kill him... He wasn't good for you”.

Trixya growled looking to the body on the floor, the beautiful ginger hair was stained a much darker red now what was once tanned skin was growing paler by the second. “How wasn't he good for me?! Amethyst for fucks sake all he wanted to do was help me!”, he gripped at his chest then feeling so panicked and like he was struggling to breath.

“You killed him! All he wanted to do was teach me about what I truly am, that's something you can't do... I know we have sex and that helps, but you aren't one of my kind you can't help me learn!”

Amethyst frowned seeing him backing further away from him, he had always feared this would be how he reacted to seeing the true him that he kept hidden. It's why he fought so hard to keep the darkness buried deep down, not wanting him to ever feel that inside him to know the man he truly was.

He went over quickly and brought Trixya close holding him tightly near enough crushing him, his arms were trembling knowing what he was going to do next. “I am so sorry my dear one... I know you'll never forgive me for this and I just can't stand the thought of losing you”. He heard Trixya whine as he listened to his words, felt him struggling in his strong arms.

He leaned down and kissed him deeply letting his magic come out, the amethyst wisps of his power floated into the air before he pulled back and started to chant softly. Trixya growled trying desperately to get away from him, “Amethyst! Don't! Don't use your magic on me!” he watched the wisps float round his head and felt his mind clouding over.

It was painful so much worse than he'd ever imagined magic could be, memories of the beautiful incubi that was trying to help him were being stolen forcedly from him. His head felt like it was splitting in two before he simply howled in pain and went limb falling into the black abyss of slumber.

Amethyst whined hearing the howl and slowly lay him down, “Oh my dear one... I just can't lose you... Not to an incubi or anyone”. He set to work then cleaning his mess and knowing he needed to get rid of the body, he couldn't leave any evidence of what he'd done it could risk awaking Trixya's memories.

He needed him to never remember this, for things to return to normal so he could keep up his pretence and not lose his dear one.


End file.
